Yuki
by Tsuikage
Summary: An enthralling target, and unforgettable assignment. A single bet to get into someone's bed. A forbidden affair that could destroy everything. A girl caught in the middle. Is there anywhere out? Orignally called Seduction
1. Tensaiga, This is Your Order

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.

I'm editting one chapter at a time...so wait ya'll

Summary: An enthralling target, and unforgettable assignment. A single bet to get into someone's bed. A forbidden affair that could destroy everything. A girl caught in the middle. Is there anywhere out?

**Chapter One: Tensiga, this is your order.**

12:37 A.M.

"Hello, 911 operator, how may I help you?"

"Hello? Please help me! My house is on fire!"

"Calm down madam, where do you live?"

"Siney Street, Tieyo Mansion"

"Okay madam, the police and fire department are on their way, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, there is som--."

A shot could be heard as it pierced through the frantic woman. As her eyes went blank, the phone dropped to the floor, soon followed by her lifeless body."

"Madam...Madam...Are you there? Madam!"

12:41 A.M.

Sirens streaked through Hirotashi as it sped to Tieyo Mansion, the media not far behind. As the cars went through each neighborhood, all occupants woke up from the sound, wondering what has happened. The cars made a left and another left, coming infront of the burning house, up in flames.

Firefighters rushed to the scene, looking for survivors and trying to put out the fire, while the police held all spectators back.

1:19 A.M.

"Hello everyone, this is Yuki for TSNT News. We have just recieved that everyone in the Tieyo Mansion is dead. Police believed a sniper broke into the house and shot everyone, then set the house on fire to destroy any evidence. This is the third killing this week. Our city police force believed this may somehow lead to the drug bust that happend two weeks ago that lead to the arrest of Onigumo. It is said that Onigumo's twin brother, Naraku, had planned these killings but it has yet to be confirmed for Naraku is also in custody. We mourn for the death of the Mr. and Mrs. Goshbiki and their 23 year old son, Kohaku. We will continue to update this story when we have more information."

As the T.V. was turned off, in the darkness, on the otherside of town. A shadowed person smiled. Malice showing in his amber eyes. Speaking into the cellphone he had in his hands.

"Is it done Tensiga?"

"It's been done. Kohaku has been elimated."

"Good job, now get on the first plane to Tokyo."

"Hai."

Grabbing his bags, 'Tensiga' left the hotel building and halted a cab. Disappearing into the night.

Tokyo

Walking out of the courtroom, a young lady around the age of 23 with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, came to a stop infront of the reporters crowding around the parking lot.

"Miss Kagome, how do you feel about winning another difficult case."

"It was not challenging at all, I know my client is not guilty of being the sniper that killed all those girls. The clues simply lead to the wrong person. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Miss Kagome! Miss Kagome!"

Walking away from the cameras, Kagome got into her silver Audi, and drove into the Shirta Law Office parking lot.

Walking into the building, she goes straight for her office when someone stopped her.

"Hey Kagome! Won another case eh. Congrats."

"Thanks Souten."

"No problem, though many people are still not sure if Tai is really innocent. I mean, he does seem to have some mental problems."

"Tai will be fine. He is a nice man."

"Oh by the way Kagome, Kouga wants to see you."

"Okay, later Souten, say hi to my brother for me."

"Will do."

Walking into the elevator, Kagome closed her eyes and thought of her past.

_Flashback_

_Ten year old Kagome_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes Kagome?"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Your mother and I can't seem to get along so we decide to separate for a while, okay."_

_Fifteen year old Kagome_

_"Dad? Why are you in jail?"_

_"Because I was caught doing something."_

_"What?"_

"I can't tell you."

_Seventeen year old Kagome_

_"Dad, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm going to die Kagome."_

_"What?"_

_"I was charged with killing someone and is now facing the death penalty."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm an assasin Kagome, it's what I do, what I was taught to do."_

_End Flashback_

'My dad was an assasin, who killed people. Was that the reason I grew up learning how to fight? So I can become a killer too? It's funny, when I was little, I always thought lawyers were mean for splitting up my happy family. And now, now I've become one of those 'mean' people.' Kagome smiled at her last thought.

As the elevator opened, she walked into Kouga's office.

"Hello Kagome, how's my girl?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your girl. I am your employee and friend and that's as far as it goes."

"Don't worry, you'll be my lady eventually. Anyways, I have a new case for you. I need you to convict Naraku of being guilty of all the murders that are lead or tied to his family."

"What! But...but...isn't that your level?"

"Don't worry Kagome, with your skills, you'll win."

"I'll take it."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, how about you and I go on a date tonight?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. NO!"

Stomping out of the the office, Kagome left behind a shocked Kouga.

Kouga stood there frozen. No one has ever said no to him. No one. Born into a wealth family, Kouga had everything he wanted from the beginning, toys, money, girls. Out of no where, he grinned.

With Kagome

Stomping to her car, Kagome drove all the way to her condo. The one she shared with her best friend Sango. Walking into the apartment complex, she nodded to the doorman and proceeded upstairs.

As she opened her door, she saw her friend hitting a guy with purple hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Sango,"

The girl with black hair in a braid turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kagome, can you get me the broom, I've gotta teach this pervert a lesson."

"Sorry, no can do. I may be a lawyer but even I don't like lawsuits."

Suddenly, the purple haired guy spoke.

"Miss Kagome, I'm terribly sorry to be caught in the position. My name is Miroku, I am a Sango's new boyfriend."

"You mean EX-boyfriend you pervert." Glared Sango.

"I'm sorry, but when you reached down, I could not help myself."

"Why you little...I'm going to kill you!"

Kagome simply smiled as she watched her best friend chase this Miroku guy around. 'They would make a good couple.'

On the Otherside of Tokyo

"Mr. Naraku, we have recieved news of the lawyer." A frightened minion said.

"Really, bring me this person's information and background."

"Well, her name is Kagome Mykashi, age 23, family, all dead but her brother who is married to another lawyer. Kagome is pretty new to the law world but she has won every case given."

"Very well, contact Tensiga. I must have this girl elimated"

In the Airport

The amber eyed man walked off the plane. Only now, you could see his feature. Running a hand through his silver hair, this man carried himself with confidence. With a powerful build and around 6 feet. He appears to be in his late twenties.

"So this is Tokyo, it has been awhile." The man said to himself.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru! Mr. Sesshoumaru! Welcome back! Welcome back!" A tall man said, running to him.

"Jaken. Shut the hell up."

"Yes Master Sesshoumaru."

Walking into a black Lexus parked in the fire lane, Sesshoumaru got in and drove off, only to hear his cell ringing.

"Hello."

"Is this Tensiga?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Naraku wants to hire you. Meet him at Masha Resturant 7 o'clock sharp."

"..."

"Hello?"

"I'll think about it."

"Hey, yo--"

Before the person could finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru hang up.

'Naraku. It's been awhile, what do you need now?'

Making a left turn, Sesshoumaru stopped infront of a hotel and checked himself in. Walking to his room, Sesshoumaru, contemplated about the offer, before finally deciding to go with it and see what happens. Changing into a suit, Sesshoumaru walked out of the hotel and set course for Masha Resturant.

Masha

"Hello Tensiga."

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku boredly. His amber eyes showed nothing.

"I have a new mission, I want you to get rid of Kagome Mykashi."

"Not interested."

"I'll pay you 50 million if you get the job done."

"Deal, no tricks Naraku, or the agreement is off."

"Good, Tensiga, here is everything you need to know on Kagome."

tbc...

Preview of Chapter Two, Eye to Eye

As she opened her eyes, she tried to get up.

"Don't move." A harsh voice warned...

Okay that's it for Chapter One. I hope everyone liked it.

Suki: It's too short.

T: Well, it is my first chapter and story.

S: Whatever. Please sent in flames so this crazy girl can stop writing, I beg of you.

Well, I love a good cookout. Please excuse me while I go strangle my muse.

Ja Ne

(and please, review.)


	2. Eye to Eye

Disclaimer: Go to hell. InuYasha is not mine.

AN: I've created this group called EternalMates, and I really hope people could join. If you want to, just e-mail or drop in at Two: Eye-to-Eye

Walking into the Xia-Tan or Summer Bar, Kagome spotted her friend Sango sitting at a booth at the far side of the club. The place was packed with dancers. The beat of music weaving its spell as the tunes flow through the club. Kagome could feel a pair of eyes watching her back but when she turned around...no one was there.

Reaching Sango, Kagome took the seat across.

"Hey Kags, how's it going with the case?"

Kagome glared at her best friend. Though she may never admit it, but it seemed as if this case was a hoax. Each clue lead to a dead end, each witness was killed, and to top it off, every profile she tried to pull on Naraku, it always came up blank. It's as if there never was Naraku at all.

Sango stared at Kagome. She could make out the frustration in her friend's eyes. This was the reason Sango wanted to go clubbing. To get away from the stress of regular life. Only this time, it seems as if Kagome's problems had followed her.

"Take a break from the case, Kagome. Have some fun, live a little, instead of just being cramped in your condo all day."

"You don't get it Sango, this is important for. It's my chance, and I won't fail it."

"I know Kags, but you haven't slept for three nights. And not to mention your office is filled with papers."

Kagome glanced at Sango for a moment. As if trying to get what she was saying.

"What are you implying San?"

"Nothing, I'm implying nothing. Its just that whenever someone goes against Naraku, they wound up dead."

"Well, this time its different, they don't know who took the case."

"He has spies Kag. Just promise me that you'll be careful okay? I don't want to come home to blood everywhere."

"Tha"

Kagome paused at what she was about to say. How it was a stupid idea. Everything suddenly clicked. The empty leads, the dead witnesses, and all the firewalls and viruses. She glanced at Sango. Before slowly nodding her head.

Sango smiled at her best friend. Worry evident in her eyes.

On The Other side of the Club.

A pair of amber eyes stared at the two friends. The figure hidden deep in the club shadows.

'This is too easy.''

The figure turned to a different direction and met with crimson.

Stepping out of the shadows, the figure came into the light. Walking with grace and stealth, the man stopped in front of a skimpy dressed brunette.

"Yura."

"Nice to see you again Sesshy, how about you and I go and 'catch up'"

"..."

"Come on. You know you want me." Purred Yura as she grinds against Sesshoumaru.

"If you don't get away from me, I won't be held responsible if Naraku finds you dead tomorrow morning."

"You need me Sesshy. With me, you can go anywhere you like." Whispered Yura as she moves even closer.

Grabbing Yura's hand, Sesshoumaru enclosed it in a death grip.

"Touch me again and I'll rip you apart piece by piece. And it's Tensiga to you." Sneered Sesshoumaru menacingly.

Twisting her arm until he heard a satisfied crack, Sesshoumaru dropped the now broken arm. Turning his back on his injured companion. A small dagger was thrown. And embedded deep in Yura's arm, before walking away.

"Next time, it'll be your heart."

Later That Night

(12:43 AM)

Shutting her laptop, Kagome yawned.

'So many places to look, yet still no luck.'

Walking over to her bed, Kagome crawled in for the night and closed her eyes.

_Dream Sequence_

_'Huh? Where am I?'_

_A sword suddenly flew right past Kagome's face._

"_HEY! Who threw that?"_

_Walking deeper and deeper into this strange place, Kagome came into a desert. Melted clocks were everywhere. The ticking was quite loud as the clocks were surprisingly in working condition._

_Kagome squinted her eyes as a darkened figure walked closer and closer._

_'Whose that?'_

_Her eyes widened with shock as the face came into plain view._

"_Dad?"_

"_Kagome, I cannot stay for long. It is not in my power."_

"_Daddy? Why are you here?"_

"_To warn you."_

"_Of what?"_

_Kagome's father paused for a moment. As if trying to find the right words. Deep sadness was evident in his eyes. Finally, he spoke._

"_They tell the facts, but not the truth."_

_At each word her father whispered, he faded more and more into the shadows._

"_Who are 'they' Dad? Who?"_

"_They tell the facts, but not the truth. Remember that Kagome. Remember."_

_Kagome's father soon faded into the darkness. Only his whisperings could be heard._

_'Remember.'_

_End Sequence_

'Remember'

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. Looking at her clock, it read 4: 17 A.M.

'It's just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Oh well, it's too late to go back to sleep, might as well get up.'

Sitting up in her bed, Kagome suddenly got a chill down her spine. A deep shiver went through her whole body as she slowly turned around.

Sapphire met Amber.

The figure just smirked. But the sneer quickly faded when he saw Kagome reach for the phone.

"Don't move." A harsh whisper came out of the figure's mouth. "Unless you want poor helpless Sango to die. All I've got to do is push one little button and poison gas will fill up her bedroom. And you don't want that do you, Ka-go-me. That is your name, isn't."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Kagome, wanting to stall for enough time until she could find a way out. At the corner of her eyes, she could see her hidden dagger next to the bedpost.

"Why does it matter who I am. You should be worried about what I'll do."

Slowly itching towards the edge of her bed, Kagome tries not to look suspicious.

"I wouldn't do that little girl."

Ignoring the warning, Kagome snatched the dagger with amazing speed and turned to the figure. Only to find a gun at her face.

"Tried to warn you, baby. You can't win. Now, what's a poor, helpless lawyer to do but pray for a quick death. You're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Any last words kitten?"

To be continued…

To My Reviewers at A Single Spark and I'm sorry for the late update but it has been pretty stressful with the new SATs.

To the Reviewers at Thank you so much!

P.S. My muse can't talk right now because I locked her up in my closet for being so annoying.

Preview for Chapter 3, Helping the Enemy.

"Get out of here. NOW!"

Well, that's a wrap for today.

Ja Ne.


	3. Helping the Enemy

Disclaimer: InuYasha's not mine.

AN: Could people please help me? I need a way for InuYasha to get into the story. I mean, the plot's been set but how can I put dog-boy into this little story. I have an idea but he only appears for one paragraph and, well, there is nothing to laugh at if there is no InuYasha. And I am so sorry for the slow update but it couldn't be helped. Finals.

Last Time:

"Tried to warn you, baby. You can't win. Now, what's a poor, helpless lawyer to do but pray for a quick death. You're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Any last words kitten?"

Chapter Three: Helping the Enemy

Kagome glance up at the eyes of her killer.

'Those amber eyes,' Kagome's eyes soon glazed over.

_Flashback_

_"Any last words Higurashi, we can't have our little secret let out can we? Even if you're facing the death penalty."_

_A man around the age of fifty-five with a buzz cut, hard amber eyes, and a disoriented face was pointing a gun at a man between the ages of forty to forty-five._

"_Well?"_

"_You won't get away with this Kage."_

_The man just laughed, "That's what everyone says, it's getting tiring. And besides, even if I was somehow convinced, it is my brother who will pay. I mean, no one is going to suspect a mentally challenged man to pull off all the killings. But just in case, I'll erase all who might know of my doings. Starting with your precious daughter Hikari."_

"_No!"_

"_Too late."  
_

_With the same horrible laugh, Kage pulled the trigger. _

_Outside, a sixteen year old Kagome watched as her father's blood splatter all over the warehouse walls._

'_Daddy, I will get revenge, from this day on, I will go by our second names, the ones we call each other at home. Today onwards, I am Kagome Mykashi."_

_Kagome's eyes memorized Kage's face with deep hatred. Swearing revenge on behalf of her father. The one she never truly got to know. _

_End Flashback_

Before the hidden figure could react, Kagome's hand shot out and hit him square in the face. Grabbing her dagger, she viciously stabbed the figure numerous times. One could take one look at her and know she is not in the right mind.

The coughing of blood brought Kagome out of her frantic state. The figure looked at his wounds, wondering how the how this useless girl had so much strength, Pushing Kagome aside, smashing her into the glass china collection, he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Kagome felt the shards embed themselves in her skin, but she took no notice. Wondering how she lost the tight control she had on her past. A sudden slam brought her out of her thinking.

Sango came crashing into the room in frenzy.

"Kagome! What was that crash?"

Kagome glanced at her friend, wondering if she should tell the truth.

"It was…nothing. I just tripped."

Kagome saw the questioning glance. She mentally sighed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take this case after all.

"Are you okay? Want me to call an ambulance?'

"No, I'm fine. Could you leave me alone? I've got to get ready."

Sango took one last look at Kagome, before closing the door behind her. When Kagome heard the door close, she got up and took a look at her wounds. Sighing, she glanced at the clock. 5:03, it's going to take a while to get the pieces of china out of her back and clean the bedroom. Better get to it.

Sesshoumaru

Throwing his jacket down, Sesshoumaru stopped in the hotel room. All was quiet until his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?'

"Why hello Tensiga, how do you do? Could you explain to me how you failed?"

"I don't have to explain anything."

"Did you forget?"

"No, besides, who says you need to have her dead by today anyways?

"I do. Goodbye Tensiga and next I call, make sure she is dead."

Sesshoumaru hanged up his phone.

'How could I fail? How!'

A slight smile made it to his lips.

'Well, she seems awfully protective of her friends. What would happen if they just…disappeared.'

Getting in bed, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

Later-Kagome

Walking into her office, Kagome's secretary suddenly informed her that Kouga would like to meet with her.

Walking down the hallway, she wondered who was the guy that attacked her and why.

'Maybe he works for Naraku?'

Getting into the elevator, she pushed to button for the top floor.

'But why? No one knows that I took the case except my friends and Kouga.'

Hearing the elevator doors open, Kagome stepped out.

'So, either there is a spy or I've got an enemy stalker.'

Knocking on Kouga's door, she heard a muffled "Come in."

Kouga glance away from his friend when Kagome came in.

"So Kagome, any progress."

All he got was a glare.

"Well, let me introduce you to my friend Ginta."

Kagome nodded at the man next to Kouga.

"What do you want?"

"Why I am hurt, anyways, I got some information, but you need to do something for me first."

"Never, whatever you find, I can discover. It's a small world. Goodbye."

Stomping out, Kagome slammed the door behind her,

"So this is the girl."

"What do you think Ginta, cute isn't she?"

"I suppose. How are you going to snag her. She seems pretty festy."

Kouga only smirked. "I've got my ways."

In Xia-Tan

"Kagome, what happened this morning?"

"It's nothing Sango."

Kagome stared at Sango, telling her that this was the end of their conversation.

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard. A voice came onto the speaker.

"Fire! Everyone out!"

Everybody was frantically running towards the door. The fear of being eradicated was in the air.

Gun shots could be heard shattering though the glass.

"Get out of here. NOW!"

Kagome turned to the voice.

"YOU! Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to be the one to kill you, not them."

TBC…

Suki: Worst chapter ever.

T: Whatever, wanna go back?

S: Who gives a care?

T: Whatever.

Preview of Chapter 4: Demise

He stared into a shadowed face holding a .38 special.

Ja Ne.


	4. Demise

Disclaimer: I really don't think Rumiko Takahashi would like it if I took Sesshoumaru. Oh well, InuYasha's not mine.

A/N: Hey Everyone. Sorry about almost NEVER updating for like months. I got so busy with school and such. But I found the person, thanks to my cousin, China is so cool, I'm updating after coming back from there...lol...it's quite amusing...and inspiring.

I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! But I was cutting parts and parts off this chapter after those e-mails.

Suki: I am happy to annouce that Tsuikage has been dubbed the worst writer ever by me. Give this girl a boo.

Tsuikage: lol...ignore her...I'm giddy cause I went shopping with the guy I like, lol, it was so funny.

Wind-DragonMasterZ this is for you girl 'cause the posting of your story inspired me to keep writing. (Even if you are a little insane at school sometimes.) (Just kidding, you're a great person.) Go check out her story everyone.

A great thanks to all my reviewers...THANK YOU!

Lucky Trickster: I love you're website...Thanks.

Jeninuyashalover: lol...it's not exactly asap updated...but still updated.

black girl 06: I feel so love...Thanks.

InuYashasLoveLorn: Awww...sniff.

hin-chan: Aww...maybe...maybe

Youkai Obsessed: Lol...sorry? Haha.

Sintar: Thanks...I think you stories are really cute.

Kutebare: Thanks...)

momijifan: haha...) )

Megan Consoer: Wow...you reviewed so much...lol...THANK YOU!

honey-gurl808: Lol, thanks, that put a big boast in my ego, maybe I should push it down. I love cliffhangers too...sometimes.

azn-modern-miko: Wow! I know I should've updated sooner but summer school is crap.

Kagamoesiun: Thanks ) P.

Vanilla Sunshines: Please don't die, see, I updated, see...and kisses for my first reviewer...lol.

fluffysbabygirl: Lol, hey, I got up on my lazy butt.

Angel of Darkness and Death: Lol...maybe in another story, this one is purely AU...or is it. JK.

binab86: Lol...I feel so loved.

YourBestKeptSecret: Lol...I'm a girl whose got no clue what a person should do under intensity...read more chappies? Hehe...'

lyn: Nice, short, and to the point...I like that.

inuyasha horselover: Thanks. OMG...lol. I'm just kidding, thanks for all the compliments.

Yukino: Lol...read the other author's note...though it's nice to meet one who notices things like this.

Inuyasha'sMYlover: Ouch...I can feel the pain of you from not updating. JK.

Addanc-TSC: Ohhhhh...hey what does TSC stand for? Just wondering.

soulful ice: Thanks...to be honest...neither can I wait to see what happens...and I'm the author...my brain surprises even me sometimes.

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang: I updated...only...haha

Psychogirly: )

Uwaki Aisu: I love your username

HFaith: Aww...thanks.

And to all the other reviewers who didn't see their names...I'm Sorry...I promise I'll reply all reviews...these are just the people who reviewed that I could see on my e-mails.

And finally, I wanna thank everyone who encouraged me to write...this chapter is also dedicated to all of you...I'll put up a dedication for all of you in the end of the chapter. You guys made me feel so loved.

Oh...and to all the people who told me to correct the spelling of Tensiga , lol, it's not named after the sword, that will come in later, but, thanks for noticing.

Last Chapter:

Kagome turned to the voice.

"YOU! Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to be the one to kill you, not them."

_**Chapter Four: Demise**_

Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly turned around. Before she realized what was...

"You big bastard...I'm gonna kill you InuYasha."

The man now known as InuYasha just smirked. Before grabbing Kagome and running away from club. He stopped a safe distance away, before letting go of her.

"Aw...Kagome...you know you love me...we are cousins after all."

"Did you have to act all dramatic back there?"

InuYasha grinned, as if there was no tomorrow.

"Where would the fun be if I didn't Kagome?"

Kagome simply glared at him, before walking away. Stomping on Inu's foot before walking away, stopping a taxi. Grumbling about how it was a shame to her family to have this bastard marrying her sister. No to mention he looks so much like that guy who attempted to kill her.

'What is my life coming to?'

**In a Different Part of Town**

'Damn...the girl with Kagome escaped before I could grab her.'

Throwing his leather jacket on the couch, the figure walked into the bathroom, needing time to ponder on his next plan of attack. Turning on the shower, drops of blood dripped down his skin, and his mind slowly made a new plan.

The television was turned on, a news report of the incident at Xia-Tan.

"...the police could not find any whereabouts of who had done it, or why, if you know anything, please contact us immediately, at 1-555-548-4665, this is Yuyki Namio, reporting for KMA news, now back to..." and the screen suddenly shut off.

Walking out, the man simply glared at the empty screen, remote smashed in his hands.

**With Kagome**

"So, what brings you here InuYasha?"

"I dunno, something made me want to come, besides, can't miss out on all the fun. Isn't that right Kagome, heard you got laid, so, how was it..."

Everyone turned and stared at the unconcious man laying on the ground in the middle of the street, a young woman gripping tightly at her burning hand, before grabbing the man by the ear and dragging him up an apartment complex.

Stomping up the staircase to her condo, Kagome paid no attention as InuYasha slowly awoke and was whining as his head came in contact with the stairs.

"Hey! Watch the head bitch!"

Kagome suddenly stopped...slowly she turned around.

"Kagome..."

Before InuYasha could get another word out...all he saw was darkness.

"Hmp...stupid mutt, that'll teach you to call me a bitch."

Leaving InuYasha by the staircase, Kagome went into her condo, only to find Sango and her new boyfriend in a very...interesting postion.

"Kagome! It's not what it seems" Yelled a bright red Sango, pushing off Miroku, who happened to be laying on top of her, before slapping him when moaned a protest.

"Yep, sure, I believe you Sango, I'll just leave you to lovebirds alone." Smiled Kagome before walking out of her condo again, shutting the door behind her, Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the conversation going on.

**With Sango**

"See you bastard, now Kagome thinks we're having sex." Screamed Sango. Her boyfriend Miroku simply smiled, before saying, "But Sango, I thought that was what we were doing."

All that could be heard now, what a deafing slap and the sound of a man falling to ground, groaning in pain.

**Back With Kagome **(gee...I'm switching back and forth, it's getting annoying.)

Walking away, shaking her head, Kagome laughed at what had happened. It was obvious the two lovebirds were meant for each other, they were just too darn stubborn to admit it.

'They're just like Souta and Souten. Those two would always get into fights with each other, until Souten proposed. Souta freaked out of course, always believing that the man should ask the girl her hand in marriage, not the other way around.'

Kagome laughed at the little memory, about how Souta was all fussy, not accepting Souten's proposal, going out, getting an engagement ring, and proposing to Souten.

Turning the block, Kagome stopped infront of a small corner cafe, a nice peaceful place where one could sit and think. Going inside, she smiled at the manager.

"Hello Kaede, how are you? Could I have some honey milk tea and a whipped cream crepe with chocolate on top?"

"Ye child, give this old hag a few moments."

The manager, well in her sixties, smiled at her favorite customer, her one good eye glaced at Kagome before asking about her day, already going at it preparing Kagome's order.

**Somewhere Else**

A dark figure darted through the tunnels, in which he knew so well.

'Gotta reach her...gotta reach her...gotta tell her.'

Spriting through the sewers that were like a maze, the figure made a turn, and another turn, as if this little maze was worth nothing to him, as if he could do it with his eyes closed.

'Gotta tell her what's going on...I gotta.'

Closing his eyes, the figure recalled what he had found out.

_Flashback:_

_A shadowed man stood at the end of a small shop, one quite well known for it's underground dealing of weed and cocaine. His eyes were a piercing green, surprising for a japanese. He glance left and right, nervously, as if looking for someone, before turning to stare a his clock. _

_A black viper soon turned the corner, before stopping in front of the shadowed man._

_"Did he succeed?" A shadowed figure asked._

_The shadowed man only shook his head, fear becoming well known in his eyes._

_"And why not?"_

_The shadowed man finally spoke, actually, he just squeaked out three words._

_"I...don't...know."_

_A click could be heard, before slowly, another shadowed figure stood out, it's face hidden by a cloak. _

_Slowly, the man backed away, fear surround the two, as the figure slowly lifted one of it's hands, a gun clearly being held, one that was surely loaded._

_He stared into the shadowed face holding a .38 special. The man slowly turned, as if running away, know his death was near. Surely he would be sent to hell, for all the evil deeds he had done._

_The shadowed face simply looked at the man, walking slowly towards the frightened creature, backing him into a dark alley-way._

_"I will only say this once, sparing your life, just this once, tell him that if he ever fails again, he could say good bye to his precious heirloom."_

_The man let out a sigh of relief...glad that he was being let free..._

_"Tell him, if he doesn't kill that girl, Hikari, he is dead, understood. Good"_

_The figure slowly went back to its car, before speeding away._

_Unknown to the two, a third person was watching, wide eyed, he slowly sped off to the Underground waterways, desperate to reach her in time._

_End Flashback_

He continued to run, water splashing against his shoes and pants. Running deeper and deeper into the tunnels, he made more turns, confusing for most was like walking for him.

And speeding off into the darkness he went, trying to warn her of what's about to come.

**In a Different Part of Town**

Grabbing his gun, he slowly walked out of the hotel, not even giving a glance and the people staring at him, whispering about him, who he was, where he had come from.

Stepping in the parking he drove off into the streets, taillights disappeaing into the dark.

TBC--- 

Haha...that was fun...exciting isn't it?

S: How about not.

T: Ignore her...I'm BACK! YAY!

Preview:

Chapter 5: Mori

"Help...please...help."

A HUGE THANKS TO:

lilvampiress189

Kagome-Sano's grl

kallzcristallight2002

Inuyasha justifyer

dylenia

Sonosca

Kagomefan2010tatertot

Kawaiikitty

DudettRin

Oyuki Kimari

Kagamoesiun

honey-gurl808

inuyasha horselover

sataness-ov-desire

Saphire Dragon

Nar

hahaha...THANK YOU! I GIVE YOU A BIG THANKS TO ALL! HUG!


End file.
